Hydraulic torque wrenches are well known and useful in many heavy industries. It is useful for such wrenches to be as small as possible so as to fit into the tight spaces and engage a nut or bolt. Such wrenches also should be designed with a high torque-to-weight ratio and as long of a stroke as possible to make tightening (and loosening) bolts more efficient. In addition, such wrenches should be rugged, serviceable, and able to withstand the elements.
The present invention provides a hydraulic torque wrench of high performance, reliability, and repeatability. The wrench can be used in many different applications to provide a high torque-to-weight ratio and high speed operation. Additionally, the wrench includes a plurality of seals that protects the components of the wrench against the intrusion of dirt, debris, and liquids. Accordingly, the wrench is readily usable in a variety of environments that may be too harsh or abrasive for traditional wrenches.